1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, there has been heretofore known an image forming apparatus having a paper ejection tray which is formed on an upper surface of a body casing so that a sheet of paper ejected after formation of an image can be stacked on the paper ejection tray. For example, in this type image forming apparatus described in JP-A-2002-104694, an extension tray for receiving a large-size sheet of paper is attached to the upper surface of the body casing. In use, the extension tray is fixed with a posture extending to the downstream side in the direction of ejection of the sheet of paper with respect to the paper ejection tray so that the movement of the sheet of paper in the direction of ejection of the sheet of paper is limited while a front end of the large-size sheet of paper ejected on the paper ejection tray is supported.